


Shepard's Trials

by CrayChic15



Series: Addison Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayChic15/pseuds/CrayChic15
Summary: David Anderson and Karin Chakwas were highschool sweethearts in London.  One night of blissful intimacy results in an unexpected pregnancy.Addison Shepard: Adopted/Colonist/Sole Survivor/SoldierMass Effect story with a twist.  Will carry through entire trilogy.  No romance in ME1.





	Shepard's Trials

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns the world of Mass Effect and all its characters.

David Anderson and Karin Chakwas were highschool sweethearts in London.

One night of blissful intimacy results in an unexpected pregnancy.

Karin’s parents forbade her from having further contact with David.

The child, a girl, was born August 12, 2154 and was placed for adoption, at the behest of Karin’s parents.

Karin & David’s daughter was adopted by Michael and Natalie Shepard, who named the girl Addison, and remained in London.

Shortly after Addison’s 8th birthday, Michael and Natalie decided to move to Mindoir.

As time went on, Karin went to medical school, following family tradition and David joined the Alliance.

Karin joined the Alliance after completing medical school.

David and Karin saw each other for the first time in years on Shanxi during the First Contact War.

Karin still kept the secret of having given birth to David’s child and being forced to put her up for adoption. Adoption records were sealed, so she did not know who adopted the child.

In 2170, Batarian slavers raided Mindoir. Using what she learned from her father, Addison fought off as many Batarians as she could when they tried to grab her. Four days later, the Alliance finally arrived and all remaining Batarians either fled or were killed. David Anderson, serving on the SSV Einstein, led a search party to look for survivors. Addison was found, unconscious and severely injured, in a secluded wooded area.

Addison was brought to Arcturus Station, where the Moreaus agreed to become her foster family. Jeff provided encouragement and emotional support to help her get through physical therapy.

Addison knew she had been adopted, but never bothered to seek out her biological parents, figuring they never wanted her.

On her 18th birthday, she enlisted in the Alliance.

In 2176, while serving on the SSV Agincourt, Addison was part of a ground team that helped clear out remaining pirates on Elysium.

In 2177, Addison’s team was sent to Akuze to investigate the loss of contact with the colony, as part of an N-training mission. Her whole unit was lost to a thresher maw attack. She was the sole survivor. Due to severe burn injuries from maw acid and crushing injuries from being pinned by a Mako, both of her legs and left arm were replaced with state-of-the-art prosthetics. Addison was awarded the N7 designation.


End file.
